Christmas Gifts
by jannuarryrose
Summary: "The very best present is the gift of one's self." Warning...No plot...all smut.


2008

A/N: For Dee who encouraged me to keep writing, something I find difficult, and after her Bah Humbug response to my Merry Christmas wishes…

**CHRISTMAS GIFTS**

**(Bah Humbug!)**

~RM~

"_The very best present is the gift of one's self."_

Stephanie walked through her apartment to her bedroom, kicking off her four inch silver FMPs, and pulling over her head the short blue stretchy dance dress she'd worn to the RangeMan Christmas party.

In the lot below her bedroom window, she heard the low growl of Ranger's Porsche as he reversed and pulled out onto the road. She stood there listening, hoping he'd change his mind, until the sound of the car faded into the distance.

Pulling on her red and white snowflake flannel pajama pants and white long sleeve tissue tee, she flopped down onto her bed. Her arms and legs sprawled in her customary thinking position as she went over the events of the evening, and the last six months, trying to figure out Ranger's unusual behavior.

"Ha," she snorted. "Like that was ever gonna happen.

Six months earlier, Stephanie, and long time on again off again boyfriend Joe, parted company amicably after sitting down together one night and having a straightforward, honest discussion; a first for both of them.

They agreed that they loved each other and probably always would. They also agreed that they would probably make better friends than lovers.

Joe was ready to settle down and start a family and they both realized that Steph wasn't, and possibly never would be.

They decided to try friendship and, surprisingly, it had worked really well. If anything, they were much closer than before, their lives much the same, but without the physical or emotional upheavals getting in the way.

They still enjoyed each other's company, often sharing pizza and beer while they watched a game on the television. They occasionally went out to dinner or to Pino's for lunch, and Joe still went to Steph's parents for the occasional family dinner.

Recently, Joe started dating an ER nurse from St Francis who knew Steph, and was secure enough in her relationship with Joe to welcome her and often include her in their plans.

The morning after their talk and final break up Stephanie knocked on Ranger's office door and entered at his bidding.

"Hi."

"Babe?"

Stephanie settled her ass on the desk next to him.

"Joe and I broke up last night," she said "this time for good."

Ranger smiled at her, raising one eyebrow in disbelief.

"What?" Steph demanded, her eyes narrowing. "It's true. We had a long talk, decided we both wanted different things from life and decided to try just being friends. No emotional involvement, no physical involvement. We decided we still wanted to be in each other's lives but not in a romantic way. We're going to start seeing other people."

She sat still, carefully watching Ranger's face, waiting for his response. When it finally came it wasn't the one she'd hoped for.

"The carousel stopped and you got off Babe, but only so you could buy another ticket for the next ride."

"Noooo," she replied, drawing the word out, her hands fisting on her hips, her eyes narrowed. "I told you; we talked, agreed we weren't right for each other and decided to try just being friends."

"No need to glare, Babe, you can't blame me for being skeptical."

"You'll see," she retorted, rewarding him with another glare as she turned and left the room in a huff, slamming the door behind her.

"Smug, arrogant bastard," she muttered beneath her breath as she made her way back to her cubby.

"You say something, Beautiful?" Lester called from his seat in front of the monitors, his voice filled with laughter.

"Bite me, Santos," she retorted, wishing her cubby had a door that she could slam too.

After her visit to Ranger's office, their relationship had remained much the same as it had always been; best friends, work partners, boss and employee, a little flirting, double entendres, suggestive looks, the occasional kiss in the alley beside the Bond Office and….nothing more.

She'd given him every encouragement she could think of. She responded to, or sometimes even instigated, the flirting and the suggestive looks. She responded to his kisses in the alley, virtually wrapping herself around his body. She hadn't been out with anyone in the last six months and Joe was dating someone else.

_What_ was the man's problem? Her hormones were in such turmoil that she'd even started eyeing some of her FTA's with affection. Sheesh!

The RangeMan's Christmas Party had been held at a swanky new nightclub and restaurant that had recently opened in Trenton.

Typically, Ranger had booked the whole venue for the evening. RangeMan staff, regular contractors and their families, as well as the Trenton PD and their families, were treated to a superb four-course meal, each course accompanied by a select wine chosen by Ranger.

Afterwards, the party had moved into the Nightclub area where the Philadelphia band, G Force, was playing a mix of music to cater to everyone's different preferences. Occasionally, guests could be seen wandering over while the band was on a break, requesting favorites.

The lighting had been turned down low, and the tables, scattered around the perimeter of the room, were lit by softly scented red candles.

The room had been decorated in a Christmas theme with a large, brightly decorated Christmas tree in one corner and large, mirrored globes hung from the ceiling, reflecting the lights

The bar in the corner was crowded as guests lined up to try the selection of cocktails the nightclub was becoming renowned for.

Ranger dragged her into his arms for the first dance of the evening, pressing her body close; his face nestled against her curls.

"You look stunning," Ranger said, his voice soft against her ear. Stephanie flushed with pleasure. She'd had him in mind when she purchased the dress, and she knew the shade of blue brought out the color in her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. He looked and felt amazing. Dressed in his usual black, the dress pants he wore fit snug across his ass. His black dress shirt was tailored to the width of his broad shoulders and narrow waist with the top couple of buttons undone, exposing a tantalizing amount of skin that she ached to taste.

His thick black hair was loose and he wore a diamond stud in each ear. The faint smell of Bulgari that rose from his warm body invaded her senses making her head swim.

Sighing with contentment, exactly where she wanted to be, she stroked one hand down his back, her long nails scraping the ridges of his spine. She felt his body shudder in response and raised her face to place a soft kiss beneath his jaw.

As the music finished and their bodies stilled, Ranger cupped her face in one strong hand and dropped a light kiss against her parted lips.

"Later," Ranger said, his eyes dark and intense as they stared into hers.

Taking her hand he turned and led her back to their table and then strode away to mingle with his guests and dance with their wives. Always the perfect host she thought, her eyes wistfully following him as he crossed the room.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. There was no shortage of partners and Steph didn't sit out one dance all night. Mindful of Ranger's "later" Steph drank slowly and only enough to enhance the good time she was having and settle the flutter of nervous anticipation in her belly.

At the end of the evening Ranger detached Steph from the group of people surrounding her and claimed her for the last dance.

As the lights dimmed lower and the music started he pulled her into his arms, his body moving slowly, his eyes gazing into hers, dark, intense, unreadable.

Steph took a step closer so that their bodies were touching from chest to thigh. She began moving her hips against Rangers, the beat of the music thrumming through her veins.

She felt his hands roam down her bare back to gently cup her ass and she knew by the sharp intake of his breath that he realized she was commando, in fact was totally naked beneath the dress.

The thought that Ranger realized this, that he knew she wasn't wearing panties, was a turn on. Lifting one foot from the floor she snaked her leg around his, pressing his hard muscular thigh between hers. She watched his eyes darken and dilate and then she slowly starting rocking her hips against him.

Ranger lowered his head, his breath unsteady, and lightly traced his tongue against her slightly parted lips before moving to her jaw, and with soft silent kisses, up to her ear.

"Babe," he murmured, his voice low and husky. Then his mouth covered hers and his tongue probed her parted lips.

He loved the taste of her, loved to kiss her. Her breath was warm and sweet and tasted faintly of the cocktails she'd been drinking. His tongue traced gently along the smooth planes and hidden crevices of her mouth, teasing her tongue, demanding a response.

Raising her hands from his shoulders she wrapped her arms around his neck, clasping the back of his head to draw him closer, now her tongue teasing his, her mouth gently sucking.

So lost was she in the pleasure of his mouth as he deepened the kiss, she barely felt the movement of his hand along her leg. The dim lights, soft music, his mouth on hers, his hand on her bare skin spiraled her into a vortex of heated passion. When his fingers slid beneath her dress and moved steadily upward, gently stroking the soft smooth skin of her ass she ceased to be aware of anything except her desperate need for this man's hard body, naked, sliding into her and putting out the fire that burned deep in her belly.

Lifting his head slightly, Ranger stared into her glazed heavy lidded eyes as he slowly moved his hand to the front of her body, his strong fingers gentle as they caressed her soft, smooth skin, wet and sensitive to his touch.

Her body quivered and the breath was pushed out of her lungs on a groan as her orgasm hit, hard, fast, and completely unexpected. Ranger dropped his mouth to hers and held her tightly against him, kissing her savagely as the tremors shook her and his fingers continued to press relentlessly against her, keeping her at her peak.

Gradually, she began to calm and her ragged breathing slowly returned to normal. She nestled her head against him, her face pressed tightly against his neck, embarrassed by what had just happened.

His breath caressed her ear as he spoke.

"Babe?"

"Babe, look at me."

She raised her eyes to him, her face still flushed and damp from the climax that had sent shock waves echoing through her body.

"You're embarrassed," a statement, not a question.

Steph nodded her head, her eyes turning downwards again.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're beautiful and sensual. It gave me pleasure to watch you," he whispered, the backs of his fingers gently stroking her face.

Ranger kept them moving slowly to the music and as the last song finished, he took her hand and walked her off the dance floor.

"Did you drive here?" he asked.

"Cab." She still couldn't look at him. She was still in a state of shock. Nothing like that had ever happened to her before.

"I'll drive you home," he said, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

The last of the guests finally departed and Ranger spoke briefly to the owner of the Nightclub, shook hands and said goodnight.

Turning to Steph, he took her hand again and they walked out into the cold night air, the sky scattered with stars so bright they looked like diamonds gleaming on black velvet.

Valet parking had brought the Porsche to the front of the building and Ranger opened the passenger door for Steph and then reached in to fasten her seat belt.

Moving around the front of the vehicle he slid into the driver's seat put the car in gear and pulled out of the lot. The interior of the car was warm and comfortable. Valet parking had left the engine running with the heater turned on.

The drive to Steph's apartment was silent, Ranger's face set and expressionless and Steph, warm and content, fell asleep.

Ranger pulled into the lot of her apartment building and parked beside the entrance door. He glanced over at her, warm and sleeping, a faint smile curving her lips.

She was so beautiful, and her face tonight as she climaxed for him had taken his breath away. Her eyes, a dark sapphire blue, and glazed with lust and desire, were something he'd never forget.

He reached out and stroked one finger gently down her cheek and across her bottom lip, and then he leant over and kissed her, gently at first, and then more deeply as she came awake.

He heard her soft sigh as her hands came up to cradle his face, her eyes opening at last, soft with sleep.

"You're home Babe," Ranger said, straightening to climb out of the car and open her door.

They walked into her building together and in deference to her high heels they took the elevator to the second floor and walked along the hallway to her door.

She waited outside until he checked her apartment and gave the all clear, and then almost bumped into him as she walked through her doorway.

"You're leaving?" she asked, her voice surprised.

"It's late and you're tired."

He leant down to kiss her goodnight, a soft brief touch of his lips to hers and then he was gone, leaving her standing in the doorway open mouthed and totally at a loss.

Giving up the struggle to try to understand the way Ranger's mind worked and what was up the man's ass, Stephanie pulled the covers over her head.

"Think about it tomorrow, Scarlett," she muttered as she drifted off to sleep.

Over the next three days after the Christmas party, it became apparent to Steph that Ranger was avoiding her. Usually, unless he was out of town, sometime during the day, their paths would cross, whether it was at the Bond Office, Pino's at lunchtime or at RangeMan on the days she worked there.

By the end of the third day, she knew he was deliberately keeping out of her way.

Trying to act like an adult for once in her life, she decided to call him.

"Yo."

Yo yourself."

Babe," his voice sounded distant, expressionless.

"Did I catch you at a bad time, are you busy?"

"It's okay, what's up?"

"I haven't seen you for a couple days, just wanted to make sure you were all right." She could feel herself breaking out in a sweat. He wasn't making this easy for her.

"Just busy, is that it?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Later." Disconnect.

That settled it. There was something going on in that man's head and asking him about it wasn't going to help.

She needed a plan of action: Operation Get Ranger Naked And Fuck His Brains Out Until He Couldn't Think Straight.

As she worked and went about her life over the next couple of days, the problem of Ranger wasn't far from her mind.

He had once told her that if Morelli were absent from her bed for too long, he would be back in it.

Well she'd waited more than six months. She wanted to get laid, and she wanted Ranger to be the man doing the laying. So it looked liked if Mohammed wasn't coming to the Mountain, then the Mountain was just gonna have to make the first move.

Wandering around Quaker Bridge Mall finishing her Christmas shopping, a display in a shop window suddenly gave her an idea.

Pulling out her cell phone out of her pocket, she called Lula.

"I need help," she blurted out. "Can you meet me at the Mall?"

"You need ta ask? I'm on my way."

They met at a coffee shop, and over extra large, double-shot skinny caramel lattes, Stephanie explained the problem, and then the plan she'd come up with.

"You seriously gonna go after Ranger?"

"Uh ha, but do you think it will work?"

"Girl, the only way it _ain't_ gonna work is if that man's got ice water in his veins. Let's get shoppin'."

"I just need to check a couple of things first."

Steph pulled out her cell again and called RangeMan.

As luck would have it Tank answered the phone.

"Tank, it's Steph."

"Hey Bombshell, what's up?"

"Can you talk?"

"Yeah, no one here but me just now."

"Tank, do you know what Ranger's movements are for Christmas Day?"

"Far as I know early lunch with his parents at Newark, and then he'll be back to take over here so the other guys can have the rest of the day off."

"Um, do you think he'll still go for his run?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?"

"Who's on monitor duty early Christmas morning?" she asked.

"Me, as it happens. Why, whatcha up to?"

"Um, I need a favor. Can you call me as soon as he leaves for his run, and can you pretend not to see me when I arrive and go up to the 7th Floor?"

"I won't be seein' nuthin' Babycakes, you have my word. Is this gonna fix the Boss's bad mood?"

"I hope so. Oh, and Tank? Can you please erase the tape after I've gone up to the apartment?"

"Like that is it?" Tank's deep laugh rumbled through the phone and Stephanie felt herself begin to blush.

"Sure, I won't see nuthin' and there won't be no evidence, unless you want me to email the Boss a copy," he laughed.

"Not necessary, love you big guy and thanks."

"Ditto, Baby, and good luck with your plan." Disconnect.

She quickly dialed again.

"Ella, this is Stephanie. I need your help."

After explaining her plan to Ella and told her what she needed she thanked her and said goodbye."

She smiled at Lula. "All taken care of. Let's go shopping."

It was several hours later by the time she arrived home exhausted, all her shopping done. She dumped the bags on the floor in the living room and grabbed herself a beer from the fridge.

Christmas Day was the day after tomorrow and Lula had decided to sleep over at Steph's tomorrow night to be on hand early Christmas morning to help with her plan.

Christmas Eve proved to be a quiet day. Steph pulled in to get coffee and doughnuts and headed to the Bond Office for breakfast and to pick up any files.

"There's nuthin' happening. It's too close to Christmas and the holidays. Vinnie says we can close the office between Christmas and New Year and he'll handle any calls that come in for bond posting." Connie said.

"Christmas lunch is at Lucille's parents this year and being in that close proximity to Lucille's father always brings Vinnie out in rash. He'll use work as an excuse to leave early."

The three girls laughed at the thought of Vinnie having to play the loving, attentive husband under the eagle eye of Harry the Hammer, Lucille's father.

"Well, I guess I'll push off then," Steph said as she threw her cup into the trash. "Last minute shopping to do."

Assuring them she'd be sure to stop by sometime Christmas Day, she waved goodbye and left the Bond Office for her appointment at Jeanne Michel's Salon and Spa where she was booked in for the works. Hair highlights, manicure, pedicure, underarm and leg wax, Brazilian, then a facial and a full body aromatherapy massage.

She probably wouldn't be able to pay her rent for the next month, but it would be worth it. Ranger wasn't going to know what hit him.

Arriving back at her apartment at seven pm, she noticed the lights in her apartment were on. Lula must have arrived before her.

They ordered in pizza and sat back to watch a couple of movies and then, setting the alarm to ring at four am, they went to bed early. Tomorrow morning was going to be a busy one.

Stephanie parked around the corner from RangeMan and left the engine running and the heater turned to maximum. It was freezing outside.

At the sound of her cell phone, she almost jumped out of her skin. She'd been lost in thought, trying to convince herself that she wasn't making a _huge_ mistake. Maybe she should go home and forget the whole thing. What if Ranger rejected her? Worse still, what if he laughed, or was with another woman? Oh God, she felt sick. Little black dots danced in front of her eyes.

She took a deep steadying breath and checked the caller id before answering.

"Hi Tank."

"Change of plans, Steph, Ranger's running in the gym this morning so hustle your cute ass over here pronto."

"I'm just around the corner. Be there in a minute."

Steph pulled into the underground RangeMan garage, climbing out of the driver's seat of her car very slowly and very carefully.

Tank, watching the monitors as she walked behind the car and towards the elevator, caught his breath.

"Christ," he thought." I'd give my left testicle to see the look on the Boss's face when he walks into his apartment."

He watched until she arrived at the 7th Floor and let herself into Ranger's apartment and then he erased the tape. It wouldn't be healthy for any of the men to see Steph dressed like that.

Ranger entered his apartment, his body covered in sweat and trembling from exertion. He'd run longer that his usual five miles and had gradually increased the speed of the treadmill, aiming to tire his body in the vain hope that he might sleep longer than an hour or two tonight. Thoughts of Stephanie had disturbed his sleep since the night of the Christmas party.

He'd have a shower and then head to Newark early. The Christmas presents for his family were already in the Porsche. He just needed to shower and dress and he'd be ready to leave.

Dropping his keys and cell phone on the sideboard he walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

The smell of pine and cinnamon wafted from the living room and he could hear soft music playing. What had Ella been up to now?

Walking through from his kitchen, he stopped dead in his tracks, unable to believe what he was seeing.

The room was softly lit by a dozen or more scented candles, their flames flickering in the gentle warm air of the heating units.

Soft Christmas music came from his sound system, long forgotten singers from the forties and early fifties.

There was a small decorated Christmas tree in the corner and standing beside the tree was Stephanie, her blue eyes large and dark, uncertain, fixed on his.

She looked stunning. His breath snagged in his chest and his mouth was suddenly dry, making it difficult for him to swallow.

Her long brunette curls were loose and fell midway down her back, gold highlights gleaming in the candlelight.

A gold headband crossed the top of her head and rising vertically was gold covered wire about eight inches high holding a piece of mistletoe.

Gold hoops with small Christmas decorations hung from her ears and gold tinsel was wrapped snuggly around her throat forming a tight wide collar.

Her dress was what held him spellbound. It appeared to be made of red tissue paper sprinkled with gold glitter and barely covered her from her nipples to just below her ass.

Wrapped around her rib cage was a two inch wide gold ribbon that had been tied in a large bow beneath her breasts, the end of the bow dangling down below her belly button.

Her long legs were bare, and she wore a pair of pair of high-heeled strappy gold sandals. Her fingernails and toenails had been painted a bright Christmas red decorated with Christmas decals. Red ribbon threaded with tiny gold bells circled her wrists and ankles.

Uncontrollably his groin tightened. He continued to stare at her, unable to move. A small satisfied smile tipped the corners of her mouth that she'd carefully outlined and filled with red liner, overlaid by a coating of red gloss that sparkled with gold glitter.

"Merry Christmas, Ranger." Her voice was soft and husky with desire as her gaze roamed over his broad naked chest that gleamed with sweat in the candlelight. His hair was pulled loose from its leather tie and brushed against his shoulders.

When he still didn't move she walked towards him, slowly, gently swaying her hips, the bells on her wrists and ankles tinkling musically with every movement.

Stopping within arms reach, she gazed into his eyes, noting their darkness and shivering at the raw lust she saw there.

"Don't you want to unwrap your Christmas present?" Her voice still soft, turned sultry as her eyes caressed his beautiful face.

Almost against his will, his hand moved towards the ribbon beneath her breasts. As he gently pulled at one end of the ribbon, the bow came undone, and fell to the floor. The tissue paper slipped slightly exposing her bare nipples, colored the same red as her lips, hard and puckered with desire.

Stepping towards him she leaned forward and gently slanted her lips over his, her tongue sliding into his mouth, caressing and stroking.

Her hands linked behind his head, drawing him closer as she deepened the kiss, sucking his tongue into her mouth and gently nibbling it's tip with her teeth.

She felt, rather than heard, the groan that rose up through his body and entered her mouth with the gasp of his warm breath.

Eventually, she ended the kiss and stepped back, looking at him through eyes that were dark and heavy with desire.

"Mistletoe."

Ranger's eyes roamed over her body for one long moment and then hooking his finger into the top of the tissue he ripped slowly downwards, his eyes following the gradual exposure of her skin until he got to the French embroidered red lace thong she'd bought from Victoria's Secret.

He groaned, shaking his head as his body came fully erect and painfully hard.

Stephanie started to move towards him but he shook his head, halting her.

"Don't move," he whispered. "Just let me look at you."

Standing before him, her body was fully exposed except for the thong, her shoes, and the decorations she wore.

She had brushed her bare skin with a bronzed glitter that shimmered in the flickering candlelight. She looked like a fantasy, every man's wet dream.

Stephanie stood still, barely breathing, as she watched his eyes roam over her body again. Strangely enough, there was no shyness or embarrassment, only exhilaration and a feeling of power as she watched his body's reaction to hers.

Without warning, he bent forward and picked her up in his arms, turning towards his bedroom. Leaning her mouth close to the side of his face, she allowed her warm breath and lips to brush his ear.

"The usual custom is to unwrap and enjoy your Christmas presents beneath the Christmas tree."

He turned abruptly and moved back to the living room, kneeling on the soft thick rug that covered the floor and almost reluctantly, it seemed, releasing her body.

He still hadn't spoken, and if it hadn't been for the look in his eyes and the hardness of his body, Steph would have been feeling decidedly nervous.

She lay on the rug where he had placed her, on her back, arms and legs splayed. He seemed to be having trouble taking his eyes of her red thong, and suddenly, the exorbitant amount of money she'd paid for it was worth every penny.

"Oh Babe," he finally breathed. "You're gorgeous."

A brilliant smile lit her face. Everything was going to be all right.

He knelt beside her for what seemed like a long time. His eyes moving over the dark curls he loved to twist around his fingers, now shimmering with gold highlights.

He traced a gentle finger along her nose, his thumb moving to softly brush beneath her beautiful blue eyes. They were the measure of her moods, sparkling with laughter, misted with tears, soft with love, dark with desire.

He leant down and kissed her, his lips barely brushing hers as his eyes returned to her body and the collar of gold tinsel circling her throat. The solid ache in his groin intensified. He trailed open mouthed kisses along the top of her collarbone, before moving to the base of her throat, gently stroking her pulse point with his tongue, feeling the increase in her heart beat.

His mouth moved in a slow path of erotic kisses until he reached her breasts. Cupping them in his hands, he rubbed his thumbs back and forward across their hardened nipples, glancing up as Stephanie groaned.

Watching her eyes watching him, he slowly lowered his head blowing gently across her nipples, watching them pucker, hearing her moan again.

He closed his teeth over the tip of one breast, biting gently while he continued to stroke the other with his thumb.

Stephanie's body arched, her back curving off the floor, pushing herself further into his mouth. As he went to move to her other breast her hands came up to cradle his head, pulling him back against her.

His tongue stroked and circled the pebbled peak alternating with his teeth gently biting her as he sucked her into his mouth.

Stephanie reached up and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist pulling his weight on top of her body.

"Babe, I need a shower."

"No," her voice was husky, "I love the taste of you," and as if to prove her point her mouth settled against the strong column of his throat where it joined his shoulder and her lips parted as she sucked his salty skin into her mouth.

Ranger leaned closer, tilting his head, loving the feel of the pull on his skin as she marked him, finally lifting his head to her, his mouth rough and brutal.

Growling low in his throat he spread her legs and knelt between them his eyes fixed on her thong, his fingers lightly tracing the embroidery.

Stephanie's breath hitched in her throat at the look of intensity on his face and at the feelings his fingers were creating deep inside her.

Ranger moved back slightly and lowered his head, his mouth covering the moisture visible on the lace. Stephanie's hips jerked and nudged against his mouth as her fists clenched and her eyes drifted closed.

She felt his fingers hook into the sides of the thong and lifted to allow him to remove it. As his mouth closed over her again his tongue slipped into her body. She climaxed without warning, her hips thrusting up against him forcing his tongue deeper inside her, biting her lip to stop the scream of pure gratification that welled up inside of her.

Ranger raised his head, his black eyes watching her as his large hands stroked her, gentling her body as her tremors slowed and grew still.

Her blue eyes opened slowly, dazed, staring at him in amazement, still shocked at the suddenness of her orgasm. How did he do that, she wondered, bemused?

Reaching up she drew him against her and cradled his head against her breasts as her hands stroked his back. When her breathing returned to normal she whispered for him to roll them over so she was straddling his hips.

He flipped them, careful not to hurt her. His dark, lust filled eyes gazed up at her, noticing with satisfaction the faint flush that covered her body.

"This was supposed to be _your_ Christmas gift."

She leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his smooth hard chest and she traced the outline of his lips with her tongue.

"You taste so good."

Her lips closed over his and her tongue slid into his mouth, running over his perfect white teeth, tangling with his tongue. His hands came up to her face, holding her hair back, his dark liquid eyes fixed on hers.

Her mouth moved to his chin and she placed tiny hot kisses along his jaw until she reached his ear. As she nibbled on his earlobe, her warm breath whispering over the damp skin, Ranger turned his head to the side, shuddering slightly as the tip of her tongue dipped into his ear.

Stephanie turned his head back to her, moving her mouth to cover his, unable to get enough of him. He was a study in contrasts; his hard body was pure, perfectly toned muscle while his skin and his lips were as soft as velvet.

She nibbled her way down his throat to the mark she'd left on him earlier. She gently kissed it, tracing her tongue gently over the raised welt.

Stephanie felt his hand move up to hold her head against him.

"More," he groaned.

She slid one hand beneath his head, turning his face and holding him against her mouth as she sucked the already tender skin back into her mouth.

"Harder."

Steph slid her other hand beneath his head, holding him in place as she sucked on his throat for long minutes and just before raising her head she bit the bruised flesh as hard as she could.

His large body trembled and his hips strained upwards as the pleasurable pain shot through him. Beneath his running shorts she could see that he was huge and hard, throbbing uncontrollably.

Hating to hurt him even though he'd asked, Steph gently kissed his throat and then moved down his body, removing his running shorts as she went. Commando. She smiled up at him and then returned her attention to his body.

If any man could be called beautiful it would be Ranger. His skin was a dark mocha latte color, smooth and almost hairless. He was tall and his body was two hundred and twenty pounds of muscle. His ass was hard and tight and filled a pair of jeans or cargoes perfectly. His long dark hair was thick and silky. He had dark molten eyes that turned a delicious dangerous black when he was aroused.

And right at this moment that perfect, beautiful body lay naked on the floor in front of her and his eyes were the darkest she'd ever seen them.

Of their own volition her hands moved to his smoothly muscled chest, her fingers circling nipples the color of old copper pennies. She scraped them carefully with her nails and watched as they hardened. Lowering her head she sucked first one and then the other into her mouth, then biting him, gently this time.

She looked up to find his head lifted from the floor, his dark eyes watching her intently.

She scraped her nails along his ribs and watched as his flesh goose pimpled and he shivered.

Her mouth moved further down his body, her teeth grazing his hipbones, her nails still raking along his sides, tracing the outline of his ribs.

Finally, turning her face, her tongue licked the drop of pre cum gathered at the tip of his cock. She smiled again as his body trembled.

Her tongue circled the tip, relishing the taste of him. It was a powerful aphrodisiac knowing that he was allowing her to do whatever she wanted. He didn't easily bestow control on another person, and she loved him all the more knowing he had implicit trust in her.

She slid him into her mouth, her eyes closing at the feel of him. She swirled her tongue around him and then sucked deeply as she slowly lifted her head, her lips tightening around him.

She looked at him again, feeling a shiver of apprehension run along her spine. The look in his eyes was pure raw lust.

She twisted her hair into a messy knot on top of her head, her breasts lifting as she raised her arms. Ranger's eyes watched her movements, his heated gaze absorbed. Tucking her hair beneath the gold headband she leaned over and kissed him, hard, her mouth punishing his.

"Now you'll be able to see what I'm doing to you," she smiled, and returned her ministrations, sucking him once again into her mouth, her slender hand circling that part of him she couldn't take.

Hand and mouth moving in sync she fucked him, first fast and then slow, until a low moan forced its way from his mouth.

Lifting her head she straddled his hips. Holding him in her hand she slowly lowered herself on him, her eyes holding his.

"Christ you're wet," he groaned, his eyes closing with pleasure.

"Open them," she whispered. "Keep your eyes open. I want to watch you."

He opened his eyes, staring at her as she raised and lowered herself on him, stroking her nipples, watching him closely.

She knew by the catch in his breathing that the sight of her playing with her own breasts was arousing him even more and increased her pace.

His breathing had become ragged and she knew he wasn't far from climaxing. She gently lifted herself from him, smiling at his groan of frustration.

Gently she licked the taste of herself from his cock and then covered his mouth with her own, thrusting with her tongue, letting him taste her from her own mouth.

The kiss was rough and passionate. Ranger grabbed Stephanie's head, holding her against his mouth as his tongue plundered hers, searching for every last taste of her.

When he finally released her she straddled him again, loving the feel of him filling and stretching her as she lowered herself.

This time she kept the rhythm steady wanting to bring him to the peak again.

His large hands settled on her hips, squeezing them as he felt the tension in his body increase. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

His legendary control over his body was being sorely tested. The sight of Stephanie as he'd so often imagined her, naked and aroused, her body joined with his, almost brought him undone. He'd wanted her for so long.

Watching his eyes, Stephanie observed the emotions crossing his face and knew he was close.

"Do you trust me?" she asked, her voice soft and hesitant.

"Yes."

She nodded her head and leaned forward, her hips still moving.

"Babe, you need to stop."

Stephanie shook her head.

"Not yet."

Her lips touched his in a kiss, this time soft and gentle. She lifted her head and placed her hands around his throat, her thumbs pressing into the hollow at its base.

She glanced up to find him watching her, his body perfectly still, his eyes black and dangerous.

"Okay?" she asked, lightly kissing his lips again.

He merely nodded his head, his eyes intensely focused on her.

She straightened her back, her hips raising and lowering again, the pace gradually increasing.

His body responded, his hips lifting to meet her as he felt himself swell and thicken inside her.

As his body began to tremble uncontrollably, she increased the pace and slowly began to tighten her hands around his throat until she had blocked his air supply.

His hips began thrusting hard against her, beads of perspiration breaking out on his face as he forced himself not struggle, not to tear her hands from his throat.

She quickened her pace again feeling him strain, tremors wracking his body. She knew the lack of oxygen would intensify his climax dramatically.

Feeling the beginning of his orgasm and keeping her eyes focused on his, she squeezed his throat, and rode him hard and fast, her breathing labored, perspiration beading between her breasts. She rose one last time and slammed herself down on him, her own orgasm taking control, causing her hips to jerk uncontrollably and her muscles to contract around him.

"Oh Christ," she moaned, releasing her hands and slumping forward onto his chest.

Ranger gasped for air, his body still wracked with the tremors from the most forceful orgasms he'd ever experienced. His heart was thundering in his chest and he could feel the sheen of sweat covering his body. He lay still, riding the fading sensations and reveling in the feel of the woman slumped on top of him. She continually amazed him. There were so many facets to her and out of them all, this one had surprised him the most.

They had spent one night together a long time ago, and while she'd been a willing and responsive partner, she'd been shy with him. He'd found that side of her endearing and although they'd had very little sleep, he'd been gentle with her, careful not to scare her. It had been an amazing night that still haunted his dreams. But this, today, had shown him a beautiful, seductive, adventurous woman who had controlled _his_ body.

He raised his hands and rubbed gentle soothing circles on her back as her breathing returned to normal and their bodies calmed.

"Fuck," Stephanie suddenly raised her head, uncertainty reflected in her eyes. "Oh God, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"Shhh," Ranger tried to calm her. "You didn't hurt me, I'm fine."

"But I could have killed you."

"Babe," Ranger said. "I could have stopped you anytime I wanted."

Ranger kept looking at her and as she turned her head he put one finger under her chin and turned her face back to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"Babe?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded his head without speaking.

"Remember ages ago, after that one night we spent together, you said you'd be back in my bed if Morelli stayed out of it for too long."

"I remember."

"Why didn't you? We broke up over six months ago."

Ranger wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over so he was lying on top, his hands cradling her face, his forearms supporting his weight.

He thought carefully for a moment before he started to speak.

"I've always been the one to instigate any physical contact between us."

Steph nodded and kept her eyes on his face.

"This time I was waiting for you to come to me; for you to be the instigator. For you to make the decision that _you_ wanted _me_. Every other time you've split with Morelli, you let me get close to you, then you run back to Morelli, and it starts all over again. This time it had to be you coming to me, choosing to be with me, _your_ choice. Do you understand?"

Stephanie had the grace to look shamefaced as she realized the truth; that she took from Ranger anything he was prepared to give, offering very little in return.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Ranger smiled at her. "It was worth the wait."

He stood, gathering her into his arms and as he carried her through to the bedroom she wrapped her long slender legs around his narrow waist, pressing herself close to him.

"I choose you," she whispered into his ear.

His mouth covered hers as he laid her on the bed, a kiss of passion, desire, lust and as yet unspoken love.

"Thank you."

His eyes turned to the red thong he still held in his hand.

"I think I'll have this framed and hung on the wall in my office," he told her, a wicked smile lighting his face.

He lay his heavy body over hers holding her head between his hands as he kissed her again.

"Now it's my turn."

Stephanie woke the next morning to a feeling of complete and utter contentment and the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Her eyes still closed, her hand reached out and brushed across cool sheets. She rolled over and glanced at the clock on the nightstand, surprised to find it was almost noon. They'd missed Christmas Day with their families.

The last twenty-four hours had been amazing. Ranger hadn't let her sleep until nearly sunrise, exploring her body repeatedly, bringing her to orgasm so many times that her body ached with pleasurable soreness.

She turned her head towards the bedroom door, her nose following the tantalizing smell of food as she realized how hungry she was.

Ranger was standing just inside the door with a tray holding two mugs of coffee, a plate of homemade pastries, a crystal vase with a beautiful red rose, and an impressive erection sporting a large red bow.

His face lit up with a smile as he watched the myriad expressions that chased one another across her beautiful face, happiness, love, desire and then a smile to equal his own as her eyes came to rest on the twitching bow.

"Merry Christmas, Babe."


End file.
